The current invention provides an improved permeable cement composition suitable for use in the downhole environment. The improved permeable cement composition is suitable for use in a wide array of downhole applications including but not limited to formation of sand screens and hydraulic fracturing.
The improved cement will be useful in overcoming problems associated with the production of fluids from unconsolidated or loosely consolidated subterranean formations. Fluids produced from subterranean formations of this nature typically carry sand into the well bore. The presence of the sand in the produced fluids rapidly erodes metal tubular goods and other production equipment. Eventually, the equipment must be replaced substantially increasing the costs of operating the wells.
Heretofore, gravel packs have been utilized in wells to prevent the production of formation sand. In gravel packing operations, a pack of gravel, e.g., graded sand, is placed in the annulus between a screen or a perforated or slotted liner and the walls of the well bore in the producing interval. The resulting structure filters sand from produced fluids.
Gravel packs successfully prevent the production of sand with formation fluids; however, they often fail and require replacement. While the initial installation of a gravel pack adds considerable expense to the cost of completing a well, the subsequent removal and replacement of a failed gravel pack adds an even greater financial burden to the operation of the well.
Thus, there are continuing needs for improved methods of preventing the production of formation sand, fines and the like with produced subterranean formation fluids.